Under The Same Star
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: We were born under the same star. How Tsubaki and Black Star met for the very first time. First fic, please give some reviews and forgive me if I done some gramatical errors...


**Disclaimer: Nor I own Soul Eater or the lyrics I use below. It is the refrain of My Star, Soul Eater character Song 02, sung by Kobayashi Yumiko and Nazuka Kaori**

**Under The Same Star**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

_We were born under a star with your name_

Tsubaki looks around the room. Her long, black hair that is tied in a neat ponytail swings around as she cleans the empty Japanese room. The room is spacious. It is made from paper and wood, like usual Japanese room supposed to be, but what makes this room really interesting, is the wooden doors.

Unlike normal sliding doors, these doors are painted red and decorated with paintings of camellias. Japanese for camellia is tsubaki, just like her name. She appreciates her name, even though it means a fragrance-less flower.

The eight year old sighs and sits down on the matted floor. She is supposed to meet her brother here. Their parents said that they should have play inside today, since it is winter, and it is snowing badly around her house. She doesn't mind playing together with her brother, after all, the quiet Tsubaki always follows what his intentions are, even when it is against her own.

For example, her brother asked her to play a few days ago, when the snow isn't that bad, and they are still allowed to play outside. Tsubaki knew well that she wanted to play house, but she knew that her brother wouldn't enjoy it, so she chose soccer. And, boy, she sucked. She barely can kick a ball without sending her gentas flying.

Feeling bored, Tsubaki grunts as she stands from her spot, the kimono that she is wearing today is so not comfortable. It is red, decorated with white obi and white linings along the sewing lines. The silky fabric is decorated with small camellia, painted by her grandma. After all, her grandma made their family's clothes by herself.

The reason why she is wearing such a fancy kimono today, she doesn't know. Her parents said, today is a very important day for Christians, and a Christian relative of her father is going to have a visit here. He is going to throw a big feast for him and his family.

To be honest, she's kind of feels that it is pointless to dress up this way for some celebration that she doesn't even know.

Tsubaki walks carefully to the door, she tries to open it, but unfortunately, it is lock.

Her brother is playing pranks on her again.

Sighing, she clears her mind, and takes that as an accident, that her mother thought that this room was empty and locked it. Tsubaki sits down as careful as she can not to hurt her fancy red kimono. Tsubaki has been a patient girl since she was younger, so she sits there, under the window, looking faraway to outside.

The room is located on the first floor of her big Japanese house. There is a window in this room that connects her view to the fish pond. The fish pond has been very relaxing. The sway of water as the fishes swim, the continuing sound of bamboos, fresh air strolling back and forth, and last, a loud booming….

"HEY! YOU THERE! CAN YOU PLEASE HELP YOUR MIGHTY GOD HERE!"

Voice? Tsubaki winces and looks carefully to the sight in front of her. A blue haired boy, wearing a black ninja clothing, is tied with random buckles around his neck to his legs. Tsubaki sees from her point of view that his left shoulder is marked, though she doesn't make out the shape of the mark.

"C-coming!" Tsubaki felt her motherly insights are taking over her, to see a boy around 5 or 6 tied up in such a horrendous way. She struggles as she tries to pry the locked window opened. After a few twists and turns, she manages to open it. Tsubaki lifts her kimono gently and hops outside.

"HELP!" The boy semi-screams when he realizes where he is.

"O-okay, I'm going to help you…" Tsubaki bites her bottom lip and skillfully unbuckled the belts around the boy's body. Few minutes later, the boy jumps up and down, then crouches down to Tsubaki's level.

"Finally! Someone hear this God!" The boy pats his chest and sits down.

"W-who are you?" Tsubaki stammers as she stares at the boy. He looks oddly familiar to someone. His hair, his eyes, his body, his mark…

"I'm Black Star, the man who's going to surpass god!" The boy proclaimed and huffs his chest proudly. In contrary, Tsubaki is trying to calm her breath just after she sees his mark. No wonder he's so familiar, he was the infamous White Star's son. Her father once fought him, but it ended up to be a draw, since White Star disappeared mysteriously. According to her father's stories, White Star did have a son, but since the entire star clan was slaughtered right after his son was born. And the last thing she heard, White Star's son was taken custody by Shinbusen, another affiliate of her father.

"I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you…" Tsubaki replies shyly. She knows this boy is harmless, he has been educated by Shinbusen, a well known organization. He should have good intentions, because as far as she knows, Shinbusen strives for peace, not war.

"Well, you should be! You are meeting your future God anyway, but as my first worshipper, I'm going to remember your name!" Black Star shouts and chuckles boisterously.

"Why can you be like that?" Tsubaki points awkwardly at him. It is not normal to see someone approaching your house (pond) all buckled up.

"You see, I wasn't supposed to be here, but don't tell anyone…" Black*Star lowers his tone and moves forward towards Tsubaki.

'W-wait! So you are a villain!" Tsubaki gasps and moves backward. Dully noted, he is _still_ a star clan.

"NO! Geez, no way such a pure man like me is a villain! I'm supposed to be back there at Death City!" Black Star protests and points his thumb backwards.

"Oh, then why were you all buckled up?" Tsubaki blinks and asks him.

"You see, I hid inside Sid-nii's luggage all the way here…"

Black Star rambles on and on about his story, and to sum up what he is talking about, he is actually sneaking inside Sid, his foster father's bag all the way from Death City to Japan. His foster father knew it and he ordered Black Star not to interfere his mission, so he buckled up his foster son and tied him under a tree near Tsubaki's house.

With his godly powers, somehow Black Star managed to strangle free from the tree and hoped to a nearby roof, hoping to see Sid, but apparently, he was blindfolded. So he fell, and rolled all the way from the roof to the garden, nearly fell to the pond, but again, with his godly powers, he stopped miraculously and there's when Tsubaki saved him.

"Damn, I wasn't supposed to be trailing him, I can enjoy some godly treats at Shinigami's party!" Black Star pouts after he ends his story.

"Party? Why are they holding such party during this weather? No one will come!" Tsubaki questions him. Foreigners are weird, not to mention the one that she is facing now.

"Today is Christmas? Don't you know?" Black Star tells her frantically, as she is the most idiot person in the whole world.

"No…" Tsubaki shakes her head.

"Oh come on! Christmas is one hell of a day! People say it was the birth of Jesus, but blaurgh, I don't care. All I care, I can eat everything that day!" Black Star rubs his belly on the impression of 'I can eat everything'. Tsubaki bets, he is imagining food.

"Oh, that seems to be such a nice day…" Tsubaki says, though, eating everything isn't such a nice idea, but to please her new friend, she shrugs it off.

"Tsubaki! Honey! Where are you!" A worried, mature voice that she knows so well filled her ears.

"I must go now, Black Star! Hope I can meet you soon, though it doesn't seemed to be possible…" Tsubaki looks up to her window and turns back to Black Star.

"Oh sure we will, your God guarantees it! We were born under the same stars right? This world is small! We can meet again, sooner or later!" Black Star gives her hand a quick shake before he waves.

"Bye Tsubaki-chan!" Black Star hops off before shouting out another yahoo.

"Bye, Black Star…" Tsubaki smiles and touches her cheeks. They are warm.

"Coming, ooka-san!" Tsubaki hops back to the room and runs towards her mother.

…

"That is really nice of you…" Tsubaki claps as she sweat drops. He never changes throughout these years, still as loud and booming as usual.

"Really? After all I'm the man who's going to surpass God!" The boy lands down and crouches. He looks up, light green eyes meet calm indigo ones.

"Yes, you are. I'm Tsubaki..." Tsubaki touches her pin that shows her identity, a weapon.

"See, we meet again!" The blunette stands and moves closer to Tsubaki.

"I'm the mighty Black Star! Partners?" He offers his hand.

"Partners…" Tsubaki replies and takes his hands.

…


End file.
